


The Dungeon

by Manawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, BDSM Scene, Character Death, F/M, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manawa/pseuds/Manawa
Summary: Severus Snape owner of London's most popular BDSM club The Dungeon is looking for a new sub. Harry Potter just so happened to be looking for a Master and not any Master would do.





	The Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my new story. If you don't want to read BDSM please look somewhere else. No age is given as older and younger characters will be together. So please don't remind me that one is a good few years younger than their partner. It doesn't matter.  
> Some will find this extremely hot while others may find it quite disturbing. Anyway hope you enjoy :)

  
  


The Dungeon 

 

Chapter 1 

 

_ Severus looked out the one way window looking down over his kingdom. His former master/lover left it to him when he passed away with cancer three years ago. The club had gone from strength to strength since then. Once it was a sleazy club where most the action was seen in the back rooms. After shutting down the club for six months Severus Snape opened it up with a new name and a new clientele. The Dungeon was thee club to get membership to.  _

 

_ Regulus had just finished his performance of the night. Regulus was his number one dancer. Severus smiled as he watched his young friend run to his lover and hugged him. Feniri Greyback was one lucky man. Severus and Regulus both turned up to the club twelve years ago, young eager and in way over their heads. At first it was a dare they go into the largest gay club in the city.  _

 

_ Severus was just about to turn when someone caught his eye. A young man walked in alone. “. Welcome to my Dungeon.” Severus smiled. “Your Master awaits you.”  _

 

_ Harry Potter MD had been sent an application form to join the exclusive Dungeon club. He wondered who put his name forward. He hadn’t dabbled in the life style since he was a student. Not that he hadn’t wanted to but two reasons held him back. Firstly time. He promised his former master that he would work hard at his studies. He doubted he would find anyone who could make him feel like Rabastan had. But he had missed his pleasure. He had a stressful job working in the cities biggest hospital ER. He needed some stress release handing himself over to someone else was something he was ready to give again. Only to the right dominate though. If he was going to find it maybe The Dungeon was the place to go.  _

 

_ After two months Harry finally sent off his application and tonight he was granted an interview with Master Severus Snape the handsome dominate that was trained by Tom Riddle himself. Harry had seen Severus several times when he was with Rabastan not that they ever spoke to one another. But even then he thought he had his own commanding presence he could only imagine what he was like now.  _

 

_ “Sev, he’s here.” Regulus came charging into his office a smile from ear to ear.  _

 

_ Severus smiled not taking his eye off Harry as he sat and watched the floor show.  Selwyn was on with Lucius. The pair were playing a scene tonight, much to the delight of the patrons. When they were on stage everyone watched.  Both loved an audience seeming to feed off it. So once a month Severus allowed them to take stage for those wishing to watch. The rooms were too small for the amount of men who wished to watch such beauty. Selwyn and Lucius were both happily married to women, this was their release from the mundane of day to day life. Lucius was even Selwyn's youngest  son's godfather. Several times Severus had gone to dinners at both their homes and the other was their with their wives. Everyone knew what was going on and Severus wouldn’t have been surprised if the wives sometimes got their own private showing.  _

 

_ “Do you want Barty to bring him up?”  _

 

_ Severus looked at his watch. Very good the boy knew not to be late. He had arrived exactly three minutes before his appointment. Tonight would only be an interview to see if he was up to The Dungeon’s requirements. Of course it was just a fast. Severus had seen the boy five years ago when he first told his lover he wanted to become a master. Tom had not missed his lover eyeing the young boy that kneeled beside Rabastan. That night Tom had lost his sub but not his lover.  _

 

_ “Let him enjoy the show then ask Barty to bring him to me.”  _

 

_ “I know he will love it here Sev, you’re a good man. Any sub would be happy to have you as their master.”  _

 

_ Severus turned and looked at his best friend. They had been friends since they were babies growing up on a small village. Brothers to the end. Regulus took a long time to understand Severus’ relationship with Tom and tried to get him to leave him. However over time he could see that Tom truly loved his friend.  _

 

_ “I know one who will never kneel before me.” he chuckled.  _

 

_ “ I like my ass one colour thank you very much.” Regulus giggled.  _

 

_ “You would make a wonderful sub.” Severus admitted to his friend. _

 

_ It was an old argument between the friends. BDSM was not Reg’s thing. He only came to the club because of Fenrir. But Severus made sure that Fenrir had every second weekend off to spend with his husband. It wasn’t the best business sense, but it was more than worth it to keep his friend happy.  _

 

_ “I’m going home call me let me know how it went.” Regulus said kissing his friend before leaving him to get ready for his newest sub.  _

 

_ Severus sat at the desk. He picked up his old collar that Tom gave him so many years ago. Stroking his fingers over the heavy leather he sighed. He loved being a sub but his nature was more domineering and was beginning to question if it was what he wanted with his lover. It didn’t happen overnight but it did happen. Tom wasn’t blind to this either. After all he was a excellent master. He could read his sub like a book. Shutting the drawer he looked at the photo on his desk. Tom was smiling at the camera it was just a few months before he found out he had prostate cancer. Three weeks after he found out the terrible news Tom Riddle was dead.  _

 

_ Looking at the security camera he could see the whole of his club the private rooms were quiet at the moment but that was expected with Lucius and Selwyn on the stage. Blaise was busy at the bar where he ruled with an iron fist. Dean and Theo serving drinks. Barty watching eagle eyed making sure that everyone behaved. Not that many broke the rules because if you did you would never step inside The Dungeon again. Cedric his dear sweet Ced, the boy who was his first sub.  _

 

_ When Severus asked to be trained Tom suggested he found his own sub who was willing to be trained alongside him. Cedric was a regular at Tom’s club and he and Severus had struck up a friendship while Severus waited for his master who would be checking over the books. Of course Barty was always at his side making sure that no one touched his bosses boy. What no one knew was that Barty had fallen for Cedric and it wasn’t until Tom’s death that Barty asked Severus not to take him as a lover. The two have been inseparable since.  _

 

_ Now Severus used Draco for his sub when doing demonstrations. He liked working with the boy but he wasn’t Cedric. Draco didn’t commit to relationships rather going from one dom to another. While it was a dangerous game to play Severus made sure he kept him safe making him only go to the doms who were looking for new subs. Every six months all members were made to take a HIV test.  _

 

_ Every dom had to do a scene or two with Severus in the room. Even if they came with their own subs. Subs who were looking for new masters had to do scenes with Severus. If Harry decided he wanted to join The Dungeon, Severus would do a scene with him.  But there were a few steps to go before Harry would be granted entry.  _

 

_ Severus saw Barty look into the camera and nodded. He made his way to Harry who was politely applauding with the others.  _

 

_ Severus always took care with his appearance but tonight he had took extra care and dressed to impress. Most the members were high earning business men a few MPs. Here they were safe what happened in the Dungeon stayed at The Dungeon.  There was a light knock at the door.  _

 

_ “Enter.” he said with a firm clear voice. Severus looked at his hands happy to see they weren’t showing the nervousness he felt inside.  _

 

__

  
  
  


Part 2 

  
  


 

With fake ID the boys got in and soon found their way to the dance floor. They promised not to split up no matter what. It didn’t take long for the other club goers to sniff out fresh meat and the two boys were surrounded by hot sweaty men trying to catch the boys attention. Severus pulled Regulus close posing as his boyfriend and glaring at anyone that dare touch his friend. What neither of the boys knew was that someone else was watching them from a distance. 

 

Tom Riddle was standing at the one way window looking down at the dance floor. He was curious to know why there seemed to be a large gathering at the side of the floor. It was then that he spotted a couple of young boys been hounded by the patrons of the club. He could tell that they were underage from there. Picking up the phone he called down to Barty asking him to get the boys off the floor and bring them to his office. Whoever was on the door wasn’t going to keeping their job after tonight. The last thing Tom needed was the bobbie’s shutting him down for underage kids in his club.  

 

Going back to the window he looked down as Barty made his way through the crowd. The dancers parted like the red sea when they saw the man walking towards them. Tom had no idea how the man who was no more than five foot eleven in his cowboy boots managed to gain the respect of his patrons but they never caused any trouble once Barty had a quiet word in their ear. 

 

Tom chuckled when he saw the boys cower after Barty told them to follow him. At first he wondered if the young boys would try to make a run for it. The bigger of the two finally nodded and grabbed his friends hand and they followed Barty like lambs going to the slaughter house. When Barty knocked Tom waited a few minutes knowing that the boys would be even more unnerved before granting them entrance.  

 

Tom sat behind his desk and motioned the boys to sit without talking. Barty nodded and shut the door behind him. 

 

“Why do you think you have the right to come into MY club with your fake ID, now give them to me.” he ordered. 

 

“We are twenty one.” Severus said crossing his arms. 

 

Tom took his first real look at the eldest boy. Beautiful was the only way he could describe him. He had the body of a man but the face of a child. One that he was a few years off losing. It gave him an innocence about him much like his friend Yaxley son Fenrir. 

 

“I don’t like to be lied to Mr…” 

 

“Snape. Severus Snape.” 

 

“Very well Mr Snape, like I said I will have your ID’s if they aren’t fake you may have them back and return to the club floor.” he snapped his fingers at him. 

 

“We didn’t mean any harm will leave now. Sorry sir,” the younger one said quietly. Both boys went to stand. 

 

“Sit down NOW!”  Tom commanded. 

 

“Look man, you can’t tell us what to do we said we will leave.” Severus said standing up and pulling up his young friend. 

 

Carlisle picked up the phone. “Barty could you bring Fenrir up, I have some business I wish you to take care of.” 

 

Severus didn’t know if the man was faking or not but wasn’t going to hang around and find out. Pulling Regulus up he marched to the door only to be greeted by Barty and another man who was bigger than Severus. Stepping back they went back to the chairs and sat down. Sighing Severus pulled out his wallet and threw his ID on the desk. Regulus followed suit, not keeping his eyes off the big fella. Tom didn’t even look at the card and got out scissors and cut them up. 

 

“Now gentleman. I wish you a good night.” he said. 

 

Barty and Fenrir each grabbed a boy each around their biceps and marched them to the door. “Get your hands off him.” Severus growled pulling out of Fenrir’s hold and pushing Barty away from Regulus who by now had tears running down his face. 

 

Tom sat there watching as a scuffle ensued. Regulus got out of harm's way and kept his head down. Severus however was not going to go down without a fight. Barty got Severus with a good left hook making the boy stagger backwards but he didn’t go down. Fenrir got him by both arms and held them behind him giving Barty freedom to do as he pleased. 

 

“Gentleman I do not wish blood on my carpet. Put the boy down Fenrir, and get the first aid kit. Barty will you please pour these boys something to drink and shut the door I don’t wish to be disturbed.” 

 

Severus was touching his lip and hissing his young friend trying to stop him so he could have a look. The whole time Tom watched them trying to figure out if they were a item or not. It was clear they were very close. 

 

“Here you go doc.” Fenrir said putting the kit on the desk. 

 

“Perhaps you could take Mr... “ he looked at Regulus. 

 

“Um Black but you can call me Regulus.” 

 

“He stays with me.” Severus growled. 

 

“Very well that will be all Fenrir thank you. If you would take over from Peter at the door and tell him to pack his bag his services are no longer required.” Tom ordered, opening the first aid kit. 

 

Barty placed two glasses of water on the table at the side and left without another word. “I don’t need help it’s a busted lip.” 

 

“I will be the one to say if it needs looking at. I’m a doctor.” Tom stated going up to Severus towering over him. 

 

“Fine.” Severus said his breath hitching. 

 

Tom could almost taste his arousal. Regulus held Severus’ hand watching while his friend was attended to. As gently as he could the doctor cleaned up the bloody lip and was happy to see it was just a small cut that wouldn’t even scar his beautiful lips. Once he was done he disposed of the swab he had used and cleaned his hands. He had played a dangerous game not wearing gloves but sensed the boy was a clean. He had an innocence about him that Tom hadn’t seen in a very long time.  

 

“So you going to tell me how old you really are?” 

 

“I’m eighteen and Severus is nineteen tomorrow that is why we came out to celebrate his birthday.” Regulus explained. 

 

  
“I should by rights call the cops.” Tom admitted. 

 

“But you won’t. Your guy shouldn’t have let us in. Those ID’s were pretty crap.” Severus scoffed. 

 

“Well you are free to go. I suggest you don’t try my club again. Good evening gentleman.” Tom said going back to his desk. 

 

They left without another word. Tom picked up the phone. “Follow them I want to know everything about Severus Snape.” he hung up knowing that Barty would do his job. 

 

Tom couldn’t help but smile thinking of the younger boy. He was truly innocent but to innocent even for him. But Severus held his attention. He was young, younger than what he was into, but the boy did something to him he hadn’t felt in a long time. Antonin his last sub/lover left two years ago having matured enough to want to become a dom in his own right. With Tom’s blessing he trained him and he was now happily engaged with a sub called Roger. 

 

“Come in Fenrir.” Tom chuckled. Only Fenrir would make music with his knock. 

 

“Please tell me you got his number Tom.” 

 

“Who’s Snape’s?” 

 

“No Regulus Black.” he sighed. 

 

“Sorry I don’t. However if you want to help Barty I will turn the other way.” 

 

“Thanks Tom.” Fenrir went to the door. 

 

“Just be careful kiddo.” Tom said. “He is young and I think his friend will not take to kindly to you after tonight. 

 

Opening the door he was greeted by Quirinus. Fenrir looked at Tom to see if he wanted to allow him in. Nodding I sighed. Quirinus was Tom’s current sub in training. But he wouldn’t be for long. He was trying but he just didn’t have it in him. But Tom would give him one more night. If Tom played his cards right he would have Severus Snape kneeling before him with a beautiful collar with his name on it. 

 

“That will be all Fenrir. I’m leaving you in charge.” Tom said. 

 

Tom went and opened the safe and pulled out a collar. When he turned he found Quirinus on his knees. Quirinus had dressed exactly how Tom liked. Running his fingers through Quirinus’ short hair he stood behind him. The collar resting in his palm. Taking a deep breath he turned off Tom Riddle and became Master Tom.” 

 

Putting the collar on Quirinus, he went to the door and locked it. “Strip and go to the room I will be with you shortly. You will be punished for coming without been called.”

 

Quirinus stood and stripped slowly folding his clothes and placing them on the chair that Severus Snape had not long sat. It did not sit well with the man. Tom knew he had to get himself under control so he does not hurt Quirinus. The idea is to pleasure his sub. Pain is part of the pleasure but the wrong frame of mind from the dom can do serious damage. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
